Pegados
by alin33
Summary: este es un fic YAOI si no te gusta este genero no lo leas...Obito manda a Sasuke a Konoha por el contenedor del Kyubi ósea Naruto Sasuke tienen una pelea Naruto, queda pegado a su dobe lo noquea y se lo lleva a Obito pero le explica como funciona la goma de chacra que al menos incrementar el tiempo de esta goma por que la goma dura tres dias originalmente, pero Obito al querer
1. Chapter 1

Tengo una misión para ti

Decía un hombre con una máscara en espiral y naranja su nombre Obito

Cual?

Contesto un chico de cabello negro azulado, piel blanca y ojos negros con una cara seria

Necesito que vayas por el Kyubi

En seguida regreso (quien diría que sería tan pronto…Dobe)

Dicho eso se retiro, mientras que en konoha se podía ver a un rubio de ojos azules y piel ligeramente bronceada con tres marquitas en cada mejilla en un puesto de ramen el nombre de este chico Naruto Uzumaki

Pene chico deberías dejar de comer tanto ramen

Decía un chico de piel blanca y con una sonrisa en el rostro su nombre Sai

Cállate Sai y no lo tengo chico

Contestaba Naruto con el seño fruncido

Leí en un libro que si comes mucho te enfermaras del estomago

Sai tiene razón Naruto no querrás estar otra vez encerrado en el baño

Esto lo decía un peli plateado con media cara cubierta y un ojo tapado en una mano sostenía un pequeño libro su nombre Kakashi Hatake

No me enfermare he comido ramen toda mi vida... lo de la otra vez fue por que tome leche echada a perder

Perderás tu condición engordaras y nadie te querrá

Kakashi – sensei no estoy gordo y fuera de forma tengo un metabolismo rápido…bueno me voy tengo que entrenar

Zorrito que te parece si mejor hablamos de nuestras emociones ya que Sakura fea no esta

A qué viene eso de zorrito Sai

Por tus marcas o prefieres pene chico por mí no hay problema aunque también te puedo decir rubio teñido, tarado o…

Sai cállate o te golpeare y deja de una vez eso de los apodos

Pero lei en un libro que decía que a los amigos se les debe poner un apodo

Ya te dije que dejaras eso libros

Pero si no los leo entones como voy a recuperar mis emociones

Los libros no te van ayudar en eso

Mis alumnos han crecido tanto

Decía Kakashi limpiándose las lágrimas imaginarias y viendo como sus dos alumnos seguían platicando

Bueno me voy Naruto paga la comida de tu sensei

No tengo por qué pagar su comida sensei ya no lo invite… usted simplemente apareció en mi casa a las ocho de la mañana diciendo que Iruka lo había dejado sin sexo una semana

Decía este con un pequeño puchero

Debes respetar a tus maestros Naruto

Usted es un pervertido por eso Iruka se enojo

Naruto que malo eres

Terminando de decir eso Kakashi desapareció con un puf dejando una nube de humo en su lugar

Se fue…en ese caso Sai…

Decía Naruto viendo que Kakashi se había ido sin pagar pero cuando volteo tampoco encontró a este

Naruto tu cuenta

Decía Teuchi el dueño de Ichiraku Ramen, terminado de pagarle a Teuchi decidió ir al campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7 mirando como su rana monedero había quedado vacía y con dos cascadas en sus ojos

Maldito Sensei y para colmo también Sai me dejaron sin dinero pero cuando los vea me lo pagaran

Siempre tan dobe y aun así eres el héroe de Konoha

Decía un azabache desde un árbol

Sa…Sasuke


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto y Sasuke se veían directamente a los ojos el segundo de un salto bajo el árbol

Has crecido, pero yo soy mas alto

Esto lo decía con una pequeña sonrisa

(Con el seño fruncido) y que haces aquí

Vine por el kyubi así que vienes a la buena o será por las malas

Teme no puedes estar hablando enserio

Hm la verdad me da igual lo que pienses

Lo decía mientras se iba acercando a Naruto quien lo veía incrédulo

Porque lo haces Sasuke… ya mataste a Itachi ese era tu objetivo… por qué no regresar a Konoha…con tus amigos

Esta aldea utilizo a mi hermano y la voy a destruir…

Esa es tu decisión

Si

Entonces seremos enemigos

Mientras tanto en la aldea

Kakashi – sensei deja de seguirme

Sakura eres una de mis alumnas y debes respetarme

Que tanto se le puede respetar a un pervertido

Como sea, Sakura eres una chica y por eso tienes que ayudarme Iruka me castigo sin nada de sexo por una semana

Te lo tienes merecido

No soportare tanto necesito ayuda.

Ve con Sai

Kakashi al escuchar esto puso su mano derecha en su mentón pensando si sería buena idea

Sai ha leído mucho seguro algo debió aprender sobre relaciones de parejas

…Adiós Sakura, tengo que ir a buscar a Sai

Sakura vio como Kakashi desaparecía con un puf, mientras ella ponía una sonrisa que daba miedo

(Kakashi idiota) bueno será divertido ver lo que pasa

Y con eso se puso a buscar a Sai.

En el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7 se podía ver a Naruto y a Sasuke, ambos observándose, intentando hacer una estrategia justo en ese momento los dos estaban heridos.

Naruto se movió poniendo a Sasuke alerta, de pronto hizo unos sellos de manos.

¡kage bunshin no jutsu!

Un centenar de clones de sombras aparecieron, Sasuke sonrió de lado

Siempre la misma técnica Usuratonkachi…

Justo cuando se encontraban lo bastante cerca, todos saltaron hacia el cielo a la vez, aquello sorprendió a Sasuke con la guardia baja.

¡bunshin kaiten kakatou to shin!

Los clones comenzaron a girar y cayeron de golpe, Sasuke comenzó esquivarlos, cuando se pensó librado de todo vio a Naruto frente a él, se quedó paralizado.

¡Rasengan!

Naruto lo había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas en el estomago, el azabache se vio arrojado contra un árbol dándose en la espalda

Debo admitir que eso estuvo bien… pero no tanto…

Dicho eso se levanto y a una gran velocidad realizo unos seños

¡katon housenka no jutsu!

Las bolas de fuego se estrellaron en los arboles ya que el rubio había logrado alejarse del ataque, intentó no perder de vista a Sasuke y cuando vio que el azabache se acercaba a él realizó otro Jutsu.

Sasuke sacó un kunai y se lo dejó hacer en el pecho a Naruto, éste escupió sangre y de pronto desapareció, en su lugar había un tronco.

¡¿Kawarimi?!

El sombro no le duró mucho, algo lo golpeó en la barbilla con fuerza, después en el estomago sucesivamente, haciendo que despegara los pies del piso.

u-z-u-m-a-k-i ¡Naruto rendan!

Un golpe certero en la espalda y lo mandó de cara al suelo, una grieta se abrió debido al fuerte impacto, Naruto cayó un poco lejos jadeando, Sasuke apenas se movía, pero después de un momento se puso de pie de un salto, parecía muy molesto de que lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa.

Tu… ¡Usuratonkachi!... ¡Chidori nagashi!

Cada vez se iban adentrando más al bosque esquivando ataques de su contrincante, Naruto se veía más cansado que Sasuke no estaba seguro de cuanto iba a durar y Sasuke sabia eso perfectamente.

Dobe ríndete

Jamás… protegeré Konoha con mi vida

Después de eso libero dos colas del kyubi mientras que Sasuke activaba el Mangekyō Sharingan.

Dobe tu también tienes motivos para destruir Konoha…

Eso está en el pasado…Teme deja tu venganza y regresa conmigo a la aldea

Ya llevaban 2 horas peleando y los dos lanzaban sus ataque más fuertes Sasuke no podía creer que Naruto durara tanto pero cuando este cometió un pequeño descuido de un rápido movimiento desapareció, Naruto se sorprendió por eso, en cuanto lo sintió en su espalda se dio la vuelta, pero cuando lo hizo Sasuke le dio un puñetazo en el estomago con el Susano, este había sido demasiado fuerte por lo que termino estrellándose con una rocas y lo último que vio Naruto fue a Sasuke acercándose.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Cuando Naruto despertó vio que se encontraba en una habitación obscura intento ubicarse pero al acordarse de lo que había pasado empezó a revisar el lugar para encontrar una forma de salir.

Mientras que Sasuke estaba platicando con el resto de Akatsuki que no eran muchos ya que solo estaban Óbito, Kisame y Zetsu

- Tendremos que esperar para sacar el chakra del Kyubi

- Y por cuánto tiempo

- Sera algunas semanas… pero tenemos que idear una forma en la que el jinchuriki no escape

- Odio tener que decir esto pero existe una forma de incapacitar el chakra

- Bien dime

- Cuando era genin durante una misión se tenía que recuperar una estatua de oro que había sido robada por unos ladrones…. Su jefe utilizo el chakra liquido lo cual le permitía disparar bolas de chakra, hacer látigos o espadas, este líquido es bastante pegajoso y luego de dos o tres días se rompe, su resistencia es tal, que si se golpea con rocas o madera, no le pasa nada.

- Mmm no parece mala idea podemos modificarlo para que dure más tie….

Óbito ya no pudo continuar por que se había escuchado una gran explosión que alerto a todos

- No dejen que escape el jinchuriki

Dicho eso los cuatro miembros de Akatsuki que estaban presentes buscaron a Naruto mientras que este intentaba ser lo más silencioso que podía.

Mientras que en konoha, Tsunade había mandado a llamar al equipo de Kakashi (Sakura, Sai) y al equipo de Maito Gai (Rock Lee, Ten – Ten, Neji) junto con Kiba, Shino y Shikamaru

- Para que nos mandó llamar hokague

Esto lo decía Kakashi

- Naruto ha sido secuestrado por Akatsuki

- Como es posible eso…

- Se encontraron rastros de una batalla al parecer había durado mucho, había iniciado en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7 y cada vez se alejaba más de la aldea y es por eso que nadie se percató hasta que fue demasiado tarde…. Los mande llamar porque necesito que lo encuentren

Esto lo decía con una expresión preocupada mientras que los presentes tenían las miradas bajas

- Kakashi será el líder y necesito que salgan inmediatamente

- Nos veremos en 10 minutos en dicho campo con lo necesario

Así todos salieron disparados rumbo a sus casas para preparar todo

Con Akatsuki

Naruto había sido otra vez capturado y se encontraba frente a los integrantes de este.

- Sasuke agarra la mano derecha del jinchuriki mientras que Kisame y Zetsu lo sostienen para que no se escape

Sasuke hizo lo que le indicaron, mientras que Óbito realizaba unos sellos y al terminar posiciono sus manos en el agarre, seguido de eso apareció una bola azul que Sasuke reconoció al momento y arrugando el ceño intento apartar su mano pero fue demasiado tarde

- Pero qué significa esto

- Es la técnica de la que nos hablaste

- Eso ya lo sé… pero porque tengo que ser yo el que este unido a este dobe

Naruto veía la escena con confusión hasta que algo en su cabeza izoclic y entonces recordó

- No puede ser otra vez estaremos pegados por 3 días

- No…

- O que alivio entonces será menos

Esto lo decía Naruto con la esperanza de que fuera un día

- Bueno le hice unas cuantas modificaciones… estarán unidos por un mes

- ¡Que!

Sasuke y Naruto se veían con ojos asustados cuando reaccionaron intentaron separarse, uno jalaba a la izquierda y el otro a la derecha mientras que los otros tres veían como sus esfuerzos eran inútiles

- Teme jala más fuerte

- Y que crees que estoy haciendo

- Sera inútil…. Tú mismo lo dijiste Sasuke eso no se romperá hasta que sea el mes

- Quiero mi libertad…

- No quiero estar unido a ti… la última vez fue todo un reto

- Tendrán que acostumbrarse… necesitamos tiempo para prepararnos ya que solo somos tres

- No…. Yo no qui…. Teme tengo que ir al baño

- Ni hablar

- Prefieres que me haga en los pantalones además ya lo hemos hecho antes

- Y fue una tortura así que aguántate

Sasuke y Naruto seguían sumergidos en su discusión

- Me parece increíble ver al gran Sasuke Uchiha comportándose como un niño caprichoso

Esto lo decía Kisame observando al mencionado peleando con el rubio mientras que los otros dos asentían con la cabeza


End file.
